panglossafandomcom-20200214-history
Swadesh lists for Afro-Asiatic languages
This is a Swadesh list for Afroasiatic languages, currently (August 2010) mainly contains Semitic languages. Notes on Romanization: * a''', '''e, i''', '''o and u''' stand for the vowels of respectively h'''a't'' , g'''e't'' , h'''ea't'' , h'''o't'' and f'''oo'l'' in British English. * '''â, é', 'ó stand for the vowels of respectively f'''a'ther'' , d'''ay' and ''c'o're . (Note to editors: these symbols, rather than the symbols with macrons, should be used for Hebrew and Syriac.) * ā', 'ē, ī', 'ō and ū''' stand for the same vowels as without the accent, but pronounced longer. , , , , * '''b, d''', '''f, h''', '''k, l''', '''m, n''', '''p, r''', '''s, t''', '''v, w''', '''y and z''' stand for their equivalents in English. * '''θ stands for the th of English th'ick''. * '''ð stands for the th of English th'is''. * '''j stands for the j'' of English 'j'''ob. * g''' stands for the g of English ''g'ood. * x''' stands for the sound of German ch in A'ch!'' or j'' in Spanish 'j'''ota. * ğ''' stands for the voiced counterpart of x'', pretty much as Spanish intervocalic ''g. * '''š stands for the sh of English sh'ip''. * '''ħ stands for the typical rough h'' sound of Semitic languages. * '''3' stands for the voiced counterpart of ħ''. * '''2' stands for the glottal stop of cockney English bo'22'le. * q''' stands for a k'' sound produced from the back of the mouth. * ' , , and ð̣ stand for the sounds derived from t'', ''s, d'' and ''ð, These are called the pharyngealized, emphatic, or velarized sounds. They affect the sound of the consonants and vowels that follow or proceed; they are made by constricting the pharynx during the articulation of the sound. , , , Since this page is devoted mostly to ancient languages, the Hebrew romanization has been chosen to correspond to the pronunciation of Tiberian Hebrew rather than to modern Israeli Hebrew. This means that the following developements are not to be taken into account: * ħ'' and ''x merger into x'', ''w and v'' merger into ''v, q and k merger into k, t and merger into t, 3 and 2 merger into a glottal stop (2), along with the affricate pronunciation of emphatic . No English Arabic Script Romanized Arabic Hebrew Script Romanized Hebrew Syriac Script Romanized Syriac Romanized Akkadian Ge'ez Script Romanized Ge'ez 1 I 2ána אני, אנכי 2ani, 2ânóxi ܐܢܐ 2enā anāku አነ 2ana 2 you, thou אתה, את 2attâ , 2att(i) ܐܢܬ, ܐܢܬܝ 2att(a) , 2att(i) atta , atti አንተ, አንቲ 2anta , 2anti 3 he húwa הוא hu ܗܘ hu šū ዌኤቱ we'etu 4 we náħnu אנחנו 2anaħnu ܚܢܢ ħnan nīnu ኔሕነ neħna 5 you 2ántum , 2antunna , 2antumā (m/f dual.) אתם, אתן 2attem , 2atten ܐܬܘܢ, ܐܬܝܢ 2attōn , 2attēn attunu , attina አንቴሙ, አንቴን 2antemu , 2anten 6 they , , hum , húnna , humā (m/f dual.) הם, הן hém , hén [[]] hennōn , hennēn šunu , šina [[ኤሙንቱ, ኤማንቱ 2emuntu , 2emāntu 7 this , , hāðā , hāðihi , hāðī זה ,זו, זאת ze , zó, zóθ [[]] hānā , hādē annû ዜ-, ዜንቱ, ዛቲ ze-, zentu , zāti 8 that , , , ðālika, ðāka , tílka, tika , ההוא, ההיא hahu , hahi [[]] hāw , hāy šū, ullû [[]] 9 here hunā הנה ,פה pó, hinné [[]] hārkā annânu [[]] 10 there , hunāka, hunālika שם šâm [[]] tammân [[]] ሄየ heya 11 who man מי mi [[]] man mannu መንኑ mannu 12 what , mā, māðā מה ma [[]] mā, mānā mīnu [[]] 13 where 2áyna איפה, אנה 2éfo (where is), ânâ (where to) [[]] 2aykā [[]] አይቴ 2ayte 14 when matā מתי mâθay [[]] emat(i) [[]] [[]] 15 how káyfa איך éx [[]] 2aykan ana mīni, ammīni [[]] 16 not , , mā (past), lā (present), lam (perfect) לא, אל ló, al ܠܐ lâ ul, lā [[]] 17 all kull כל kól ܟܠ kóll kalû ኱ሉ kwulu 18 many kaθīr הרבה harbé ܣܓܝ saggi mādu [[]] 19 some ba3 כמה kammâ [[]] [[]] [[]] [[]] 20 few qalīl מעט [[]] [[]] [[]] [[]] 21 other , , āxar , 2úxrā , 2úxar אחר, אחרת, אחרים, אחרות 2aħér , 2aħeret , 2aħérim , 2aħéróθ [[]] [[]] šanû [[]] 22 one , wāħid , wáħda אחד, אחת 2eħâd , 2eħâθ ܚܕ ħad ištēn , ištēt [[]] 23 two , , , 2iθnān, 2iθnáyn , 2iθnatān, 2iθnatáyn שנים, שתים š'nayim , š'tayim ܬܪܝܢ, ܬܪܬܝܢ trén , tartén šinā , šittā [[]] 24 three , θalāθa , θalāθ שלשה, שלש š'lóšâ , šâlóš ܬܠܬܐ, ܬܠܬ tlâta , tlât šalāš , šalāšat [[]] 25 four , 2árba3a , 2árba3 ארבעה, ארבע 2arbâ3â , 2arba3 ܐܪܒܥܐ, ܐܪܒܥ 2arb3a , 2arba3 erbe , erbet [[]] 26 five , xámsa , xams חמשה, חמש ħamiššâ , ħâméš ܚܡܫܐ, ܚܡܫ ħammša , ħammeš xamiš , xamšat [[]] 27 big גדול gâðól [[]] [[]] rabûm ዐቢይ 3abiy 28 long אָרֹךְ âróx [[]] [[]] [[]] [[]] 29 wide רחב râħâv [[]] [[]] [[]] ርሒብ rəħib 30 thick עב 3âv [[]] [[]] [[]] ገዚፍ gazif 31 heavy θaqīl כבד kâvéð [[]] [[]] kabtu [[]] 32 small קטן ܙܥܘܪ z3ōr [[]] 33 short קצר [[]] [[]] karû [[]] 34 narrow צר, דק [[]] [[]] qatnu [[]] 35 thin raqīq רזה râze [[]] [[]] qatnu ቀጢን qaṭin 36 woman 2imrá2a אשה 2iššâ ܐܬܬܐ 2atteta sinništu ብእሲት bə2əsit 37 man (adult male) rájul איש 2iš ܓܒܪ gbar zikaru ብእሲ bə2əsi 38 man (human being) 2insān אדם 2âðâm [[]] [[]] awīlu ሰብእ sabə2 39 child ילד yeleð [[]] ሕጻን ħəṣān 40 wife záwja אשה 2iššâ ܐܬܬܐ 2atteta aššatu ብእሲት bə2əsit 41 husband ba3l בעל ba3al [[]] [[]] mutu ምት mət 42 mother 2umm אם 2ém ܐܡ 2emm ummu እምም 2əmm 43 father 2ab אב 2âv ܐܒ 2abb abu አብብ 2abb 44 animal ħayawān חיה ħayyâ [[]] ħayū [[]] እንስሳ 2ənsəsā 45 fish sámaka דג dâğ [[]] nūna nūnu ዓሻ 3āšā 46 bird צפור, עוף [[]] [[]] i ዖፍ 3of 47 dog kalb כלב kelev ܟܠܒ kleb kalbu ከልብ kalb 48 louse qámla כנה kinnâ [[]] [[]] uplu ቍማል qwəmāl 49 snake ħanaš נחש nâħâš [[]] [[]] ēru [[]] 50 worm dūda תולעת tóla3at [[]] [[]] [[]] [[]] 51 tree šájara עץ ܐܝܠܢ 2ilân i u ዕጽ 3əṣ 52 forest ğāba יער ya3ar [[]] ħors [[]] [[]] 53 stick מקל maqqél [[]] [[]] [[]] [[]] 54 fruit fākiha פרי p'ri [[]] [[]] [[]] ፍሬ fəré 55 seed zar3a זרע zera3 [[]] [[]] zēru ዘርአ zar2a 56 leaf wáraqa עלה 3âle [[]] [[]] [[]] ቈጽል qwaṣəl 57 root jiðr שרש šóreš [[]] [[]] šuršu [[]] 58 bark qilf קלפה q'lippâ [[]] [[]] [[]] ቅርፍት qərfət 59 flower záhra פרח perah [[]] [[]] [[]] ጽግጌ ṣəggé 60 grass ħašīš דשא deše2 [[]] [[]] dīšu ሻዕር šā3ər 61 rope ħabl חבל ħevel ܓܡܠ gmal eblu ሐብል ħabl 62 skin jild עור 3ór ܓܠܕ gled gildu [[]] 63 meat laħm בשר bâsâr [[]] [[]] [[]] [[]] 64 blood damm דם dâm ܕܡ demm dāmu ደምም damm 65 bone 3að̣m עצם [[]] [[]] [[]] 66 fat duhn חלב ħélev [[]] [[]] šamnu [[]] 67 egg ביצה ܒܝܥܐ bé3â [[]] አንቆቅኾ 2anqoqəxo 68 horn qurn קרן qeren ܩܪܢ qren qarnu [[]] 69 tail ðánab זנב zânâv ܕܢܒ dneb zibbatu ዘነብ zanab 70 feather rīsha נוצה [[]] [[]] [[]] [[]] 71 hair ša3r שער sé3âr ܣܥܪ s3ar šārtu ጸጕር, ሽዕርት ṣagwər, šə3rt 72 head ra2s ראש róš [[]] reš rēšu ርእስ rə2s 73 ear 2úðun אזן 2ózen [[]] [[]] uznu እዝዝን 2əzzən 74 eye 3ayn עין 3ayin ܥܝܢ 3én īnu ዐይን 3ayn 75 nose 2anf אף af [[]] [[]] appu [[]] 76 mouth fam פה pe [[]] [[]] pû አፍ 2af 77 tooth sinn שן šén [[]] [[]] šinnu ስንን sənn 78 tongue lisān לשון lâšón [[]] lašān lišānu ልሳን ləsān 79 fingernail ð̣ufr צפרן [[]] [[]] ጽፍር ṣəfər 80 foot qadam כף רגל kaf reğel ܪܓܠ rgel šēpu እግር 2əgr 81 leg rijl רגל reğel [[]] [[]] kim u ቍይይጽ qwəyyəṣ 82 knee rúkba ברך berex [[]] [[]] birku ብርክ bərk 83 hand yad יד yâð ܝܕ yad qātu እድ 2əd 84 wing kanaf כנף kânâf [[]] [[]] kappu ክንፍ kənf 85 belly בטן [[]] [[]] libbu ከርሽ karš 86 guts 2am3ā2 מעים mé3im [[]] [[]] erru [[]] 87 neck ráqaba צואר [[]] [[]] kišādu, labiānu ክሳድ kəsād 88 back ð̣ahr גב gâv [[]] [[]] šašallu [[]] 89 breast חזה ħâze ܚܕܝܐ ħadya irtu [[]] 90 heart lubb לב lév ܠܒ lebb libbu ልብብ ləbb 91 liver kabid כבד kâvéð [[]] [[]] kabattu [[]] 92 drink šáriba שתה šâθâ [[]] [[]] šatû ሰትየ satya 93 eat 2ákala אכל 2âxal ܐܟܠ 2ekal akālu በሊዕ bali3 94 bite נשך nâšax [[]] [[]] našāku [[]] 95 suck מצץ [[]] [[]] enēqu [[]] 96 spit ירק yâraq [[]] [[]] [[]] ወሪቅ wariq 97 vomit taqáyya2 הקיא héqi [[]] [[]] [[]] [[]] 98 blow náfaxa נפח nâfaħ [[]] [[]] [[]] ነፍኸ nafxa 99 breathe tanáffasa נשם nâšam [[]] [[]] napāšu [[]] 100 laugh צחק [[]] šħak ሸሐቀ šaħaqa 101 see ra2ā ראה râ2â ܚܙܐ ħazā amāru ርእየ rə2ya 102 hear sámi3a שמע šâma3 ܫܡܥ šma3 šemû ሰምዐ sam3a 103 know 3árifa ידע yâda3 [[]] 2ida3 idû የድዐ, አእመረ yad3a, 2a2mara 104 think fákkara חשב ħâšab ܚܫܒ ħšab [[]] ሐሸበ, ሐለየ ħašaba, ħalaya 105 smell šámma הריח hériaħ [[]] [[]] [[]] ጼነው ṣénaw 106 fear xāfa ירא, פחד yâré2, pâħað [[]] [[]] palāxu, šaxātu ፈርሀ farha 107 sleep nāma ישן, נם yâšén, nâm [[]] dmeq šalālu ኖመ noma 108 live 3āša חי ħay [[]] [[]] balā u ሐይወ ħaywa 109 die māta מת méθ ܡܬ met mâtu [[]] 110 kill qátala הרג, קטל hârağ, ܦܛܠ dâku ቀተለ qatala 111 fight qātala רב râv [[]] [[]] [[]] ተበአሰ taba2asa 112 hunt צד [[]] [[]] [[]] 113 hit הכה hikkâ [[]] [[]] [[]] [[]] 114 cut כרת, חתך kâraθ, ħâθax [[]] [[]] nakāsu [[]] 115 split šáqqa בקע, קרע, חלק bâqa3, qâra3, ħilléq [[]] [[]] [[]] ሸጸረ šaṣara 116 stab דקר dâqar [[]] [[]] [[]] ደጐጸ dagwaṣa 117 scratch xadaša שרט [[]] [[]] xarāsu ሐንፈጠ ħanfaṭa 118 dig ħáfara חפר ħâfar [[]] [[]] napālu, xerû [[]] 119 swim sábaħa שחה sâħâ [[]] [[]] [[]] ጸበተ, ጸበየ ṣabata, ṣabaya 120 fly (v.) עף 3âf [[]] [[]] [[]] [[]] 121 walk mašā הלך hâlax ܗܠܟ hallēk [[]] ሖረ ħora 122 come jā2a, 2atā, bā2a בא bâ ܐܬܐ 2atā exû መጽአ ma 2a 123 lie ráqada שכב šâxav [[]] [[]] [[]] ሰከበ sakaba 124 sit jálisa ישב yâšav [[]] [[]] wašābu ነበረ nabara 125 stand wáqafa עמד 3âmað [[]] [[]] izuzzu [[]] 126 turn dāra פנה pânâ [[]] [[]] saxāru ሜጠ méṭa 127 fall wáqa3a נפל nâfal ܢܦܠ npel maqātu ወድቀ wadqa 128 give נתן nâθan ܢܕܢ ndan nadānu [[]] 129 hold 2axazha אחז 2âħaz [[]] [[]] na āru አኸዘ 2axaza 130 squeeze 3áṣara לחץ [[]] [[]] [[]] [[]] 131 rub ħákka שפשף מרח šifšéf, mâraħ [[]] [[]] lapātu [[]] 132 wash ğásala רחץ שטף [[]] [[]] ramāku [[]] 133 wipe máħâ מחה נגב mâħâ, niggév [[]] [[]] [[]] [[]] 134 pull járra משך mâšax [[]] [[]] [[]] [[]] 135 push dáfa3a דחף dâħaf [[]] [[]] [[]] [[]] 136 throw ramā רמה, השליך hišlix, râmâ [[]] [[]] nadû [[]] 137 tie קשר qâšar [[]] [[]] , rakāsu, [[]] 138 sew תפר tâfar [[]] [[]] [[]] [[]] 139 count 3ádda מנה, ספר mânâ, sâfar [[]] [[]] manû [[]] 140 say qāla אמר 2âmar ܐܡܪ 2emar qabû [[]] 141 sing ğannā שר, רן, זמר šâr, rân, zimmér ܙܡܪ zmar zamāru [[]] 142 play la3iba שחק siħéq [[]] [[]] mēlelu [[]] 143 float 3āma שט צף [[]] [[]] [[]] [[]] 144 flow tadáffaqa זרם zâram [[]] [[]] [[]] [[]] 145 freeze jámmada קפא qâfa [[]] [[]] [[]] [[]] 146 swell wárima התנפח hiθnappéaħ [[]] [[]] [[]] [[]] 147 sun šams שמש šemeš ܫܡܫ šmeš šamšu [[]] 148 moon qámar ירח yâréaħ [[]] šar sîn, warxu [[]] 149 star nájm, kawkab כוכב kóxâv ܟܘܟܒ kōkab kakkabu [[]] 150 water mā2 מים mayim [[]] [[]] mû [[]] 151 rain מטר גשם ܡܛܪ zunnu [[]] 152 river nahr נהר nâhâr ܢܗܪ nhar nāru ተከዚ takazi 153 lake buħayra אגם 2ağam [[]] bħar [[]] [[]] 154 sea baħr, yamm ים yam ܝܡ yam tâmtu ባሕር bāħr 155 salt milħ מלח melaħ ܡܠܚ mleħ ጼው ṣéw 156 stone ħájar אבן even [[]] [[]] abnu እብን 2əbn 157 sand raml חול ħól [[]] [[]] [[]] ኾጻ xoṣā 158 dust ğubār אבק 2âvâq [[]] [[]] eperu መሬት marét 159 earth ארץ ܐܪܥ 2ara3 ምድር mədr 160 cloud saħāba ענן 3ânân [[]] [[]] erpetu ደመና damanā 161 fog ערפל 3arâfel [[]] [[]] [[]] ጊሜ gimé 162 sky samā2 שמים šâmayim ܫܡܝܢ šmayyīn šamû [[]] 163 wind rīħ רוח ruaħ [[]] [[]] šāru [[]] 164 snow θalj שלג šeleg ܬܠܓ tleg šalgu ሐመዳ ħamadā 165 ice θalj קרח qeraħ [[]] [[]] [[]] [[]] 166 smoke duxān עשן 3âšân [[]] [[]] qutru ጢስ ṭis 167 fire nār אש 2éš [[]] [[]] išātu እሳት 2əsāt 168 ashes ramād אפר 2éfer [[]] [[]] didallu, ሐመድ ħamad 169 burn ħáriqa בער bâ3ar [[]] [[]] napāxu [[]] 170 road דרך derex [[]] [[]] xūlu [[]] 171 mountain jábal הר har ܛܘܪ šadû ደብር dabr 172 red 2áħmar , ħamrā2 אדם, אדמה 2âðóm , 2aðummâ ܣܡܩ smāq , smāqa ruššû, pēlu ቀይሕ qayħ 173 green , ירק yâróq [[]] [[]] warqu ሐመልሚል ħamalmil 174 yellow , צהב [[]] [[]] warqu ዘፍራ zafrā 175 white , לבן lâvân [[]] [[]] ጸዐዳ, ጻዕዳ ṣa3adā, ṣā3dā 176 black 2aswad , sawdā2 שחר, שחורה šâħór , š'ħórâ [[]] [[]] ጸሊም ṣalim 177 night layl לילה laylâ [[]] lelya mūšu ሌሊት lélit 178 day yawm יום yóm ܝܘܡ yōm ūmu ዕለት 3əlat 179 year sana שנה šânâ [[]] šana šattu ዓም, ዓመት 3ām, 3āmat 180 warm dāfi2 חם ħâm [[]] [[]] [[]] ምውቅ məwq 181 cold bārid קר qar [[]] [[]] ቍር qwər 182 full mumtáli2 מלא mâlé [[]] [[]] malû ምሉእ məlu2 183 new jadīd, ħadīth חדש ħâðâš ܚܕܬ ħaddīt eššu [[]] 184 old qadīm ישן yâšân [[]] [[]] labru, šību [[]] 185 good טוב ܛܒ ኼር xér 186 bad sayyi2 רע ra3 ܒܐܫ b2eš lemnu እኩይ 2əkuy 187 rotten mutá3affin רקוב râquv [[]] [[]] masku [[]] 188 dirty qáðir, wásix מלכלך m'luxlax [[]] [[]] waršu [[]] 189 straight mustaqīm ישר yâšâr [[]] [[]] ešru [[]] 190 round mustadīr עגל 3âğul [[]] [[]] [[]] [[]] 191 sharp ħadd חד ħað [[]] [[]] [[]] [[]] 192 dull thalim עמום 3âmum [[]] [[]] [[]] [[]] 193 smooth nā3im חלק ħâlâq [[]] rakkik [[]] [[]] 194 wet raṭb רטב, [[]] [[]] [[]] 195 dry jaff, yâbis יבש yâvéš [[]] [[]] ablu [[]] 196 correct נכון nâxón [[]] [[]] damqu [[]] 197 near qarīb קרוב qâróv [[]] [[]] exû [[]] 198 far ba3īd רחוק râħóq [[]] [[]] nešû ርሑቅ rəħuq 199 right yamīn ימין yâmin ܝܡܝܢ yamīn imittu የመን yaman 200 left šimāl שמאל s'mól ܣܡܠ smāl šumēlu ጸጋም ṣagām 201 at 3inda ב b'- ܒ be- [[]] [[]] 202 in , fī, bi- ב b'- ܒ be- ina በ ba- 203 with , má3a, bi- את ב עם 3im, b'-, éθ [[]] [[]] [[]] [[]] 204 and wa ו w'- ܘ we- u [[]] 205 if , , law, 2íðā, 2inn אם 2im [[]] 2en šumma [[]] 206 because , bi-sábab, li2ánna בגלל, מפני biğlal, mipp'né [[]] [[]] aššum [[]] 207 name 2ism שם šém ܫܡ šem šumu ስም səm Afro-Asiatic